1. Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to the mounting of signs to tubular poles and, more particularly, to a wraparound pole cable and clamp attachment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wraparound cable mounting assemblies for attaching a flat sign to a tubular pole are known. However, one drawback to such systems is the need for special crimping tools for tightening each side of the cable to the clamp structure. Another drawback is that many of the existing clamps require bending or kinking of the cable in order to provide plenty of tightening ability. Many existing units are subject to twisting and turning when subjected to high winds, requiring the use of personnel and special tools to readjust the sign to the proper orientation.